


Honey

by gummybearsandscotch



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummybearsandscotch/pseuds/gummybearsandscotch
Summary: Jaskier would give up most anything, fame and fortune and his finest tune alike, if it meant getting to enjoy this view during whatever days he had left on earth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Another filthy quickie for this wonderful pair. ;)

There's something about doing this in the broad sunlight that makes Jaskier feel a very specific way. Yes, he's no stranger to lewd acts, but the openness of this field and the sheer lack of cover is a new experience entirely. It somehow feels more revealing than any other place they've fucked. And even though logically, he knows that there's no villages around for miles and it's not exactly a popular way to travel, there's still the shameful little thrill of knowing they could be stumbled upon.

And what a show someone would see.

"Gods, you're just... you're incredible, aren't you?" Jaskier laughs and rolls his head back on his shoulders as he lowers himself onto Geralt's cock. He's still a little loose from their fucking earlier in the morning, that time in the comfort of a tavern bed, but there's still the familiar stretch and burn as his body opens up around Geralt. The Witcher grips his hips and shifts him, just a little, taking control in that silent way that Geralt is so good at. It drives his cock right up against Jaskier's sweet spot and he shudders wildly with the sensation.

Geralt licks his dry mouth and smirks. He's sprawled out understand Jaskier, looking very much at peace on the warm, soft ground. "I don't know about that. What I _do_ know, bard, is that you're still quite wet for me."

"Of course I am. It's your rogueish good looks a-and... your, ah!, charming personality." Jaskier searches inwardly for any part of him that might feel some modicum of shame at the fact that Geralt's previous spend is making him so slick. After coming up short, he gives a luxurious sigh and rotates his hips, riding Geralt in a back and forth motion. That earns him a groan and the satisfaction of seeing his Witcher's eyes roll back in his head.

Jaskier would give up most anything, fame and fortune and his finest tune alike, if it meant getting to enjoy this view during whatever days he had left on earth. 

Words seem to fail either one of them as the pleasure builds languidly where their bodies meet. A fine sheen of sweat coats his skin as he moves himself on Geralt's cock. The hand not braced on his lover's chest reaches down to wrap around his cock and give a few practiced tugs -- he gasps when Geralt's hand joins his own, guiding it up and down his length.

Warm, languid waves of bliss start to roll over him, and he thinks dazedly of honey, of heady sweetness rolling in rivulets over his palm, Geralt's fingers, his thighs...

When he comes, it's with a choked cry, his senses unraveling as he clenches tight around his Witcher's prick. Geralt groans and bucks up into him, gripping tight at his cock and his hip both as he spills seed deep inside Jaskier's body. There's an animalistic sound that grinds its way out of his throat... and moments later, unexpectedly, a chuckle. 

Jaskier looks down at him through a pleasant fog, smirking, warmed all the way to his core. " _What_ exactly is so amusing, Witcher?"

"You," Geralt says, a warm tinge of affection to his tone. "This." He moves the hand on Jaskier's hip to stroke over a still-trembling thigh. "Us, together. And lastly... the satyr watching from behind that tree."

Jaskier's head whips around to catch the rapid movement of a horned something ducking behind a nearby tree. He sighs and shrugs, leaning to kiss Geralt as he says lightly, "At least we put on a damn good show."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated! ♥️


End file.
